realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenebrarum (Book)
The Tenebrarum is a restricted book by an unknown author detailing the darkest of magical arts; Mastery of the Element of Darkness. It is held by the Mages' Republic with extremely restricted access, for fear of the consequences of its abuse. ''The Dark Pact, Fundamentals of Black Magic'' : '' Peer not, into the darkness, and believe you shall be its master. Darkness is older than all things, for first there was nothingness -- in this nothingness the dark was supreme. In beginning the journey into its secrets, know it shall show no mercy; consuming those too weak to wield it.'' : To initiate oneself, become familiar with absolute darkness and the silence thereof. Empty the mind, but do not attempt to battle onset of shadows -- for the mind is already full of shadows. Embrace them and let them come at your behest. ''The Plane of Darkness and Its Spheres of Power'' : Oblivion. The Plane of the Eternal Dark, reigned over by Silence, Obscurity, Terror, and Secrets. All truths hide within the darkness and are purest when unseen. Knowledge comes to those whose minds may hold the gifts of shadow -- do not seek them with torch or lantern, they find the worthy. : Terror, the mortal darkness. : Silence, the spiritual darkness. : Obscurity, the immortal darkness. : Secrets, the astral darkness. : Darkness, the primordial state. ''Denizens in Darkness'' : '' Elemental, the lowly spirit of the Eternal Dark. Servant of the Black Mage whose touch chills and brings despair, weakening and blinding the mortal. Summoned by the call of those who are deemed worthy of Oblivion. Variants:'' : Elemental of Terror. : Elemental of Silence. : Elemental of Weakness. : Elemental of Secrets. : '' Beholder, the watcher in the dark. Conjured with the sacrifice of five elementals, whose eye terrifies, weakens, and chills -- draining knowledge and soul from those unworthy of its sight. Its touch is empowered by all the Spheres of Darkness. : ''' Dark Thrall', servent of the dark masters -- called forth to fight for the glory of those worthy. Its aura instills terror and its brutality ends those in its path. : By ritual of those worthy, it may be joined with the soul of an important individual -- thus gaining the thralldom of said unfortunate. : '' Dark Beast, born of the nightmares and the will of the Eternal Dark, the beast of darkness devours those unworthy -- stalking in the shadows and conquering the night.'' : It takes stone form in the light and waits for the sun's setting to be awakened once more. : '' Shadow Dragon, children of the Eternal Dark -- those whose whispers are of all things to be and of all things lost.'' : '' Dark Scholar, vampires of Oblivion who have received the gift of the Eternal Dark; keepers of secrets who answer solely to the Eternal Dark itself -- whispering dark tutiledge to the worthy scholars and siphoning the light.'' : '' Dark Sage, masters of Darkness who have been permitted to drink the blood of Shadow Dragons and ascend to a state of perfect lichdom.'' ''Moulding the Flesh, Becoming One-With-Darkness'' : In becoming worthy of the Eternal Dark, the arduous journey rewards its scholars with grandest opportunities and powers deserved. ''Spellcraft'' ''Enchantments'' ''Rituals'' Category:Tomes